A child Lost to Darkness
by Suzume214
Summary: Leonardo Knightway, a child that had lost everything in one day. One that Pitch Black wanted for a reason. Even if the darkness that Pitch brings that wants nothing more but to chain him down. Leo will find answers, no matter how long it takes. He will find out why Pitch Black wanted him, and why he would go far to kill everyone he loved.
1. Preview

"Leo!" Another student cry had rung through the stormy air.

The child sat in a chair, leaning it back, watching the thunderstorm. Dripping with blood and pure rain. In one hand, his glasses dangled from his fingers, in his other his bloodied bandaged hand was his katana. Something his father had cherished something he was going to give to Leo when he was older. He was eight now, he was covered in wounds and blood, blood from himself and others.

The boy let the sword rest against the chair as he reached up at the sky. It hurt, it hurt to breathe, to move, all of it, even his mind that had been choked up in raw emotion hurt. Why couldn't this pain go away? Leo's dark eyes fell on a younger girl. She was tiny like him, had a bright smile, most of the time. Had high curly pigtails and bright blue eyes, and wore bright frilly dresses. Yet today the pastel blue dress seemed so dull so lifeless. She never told him why, but she viewed Leo as an older brother. He was two years older then the tiny six years old girl. Rosaline, she was a orphan like him. One that watched the older boy slid out of the chair, blood mixing with rain on the cement.

"Leo!"" Rosaline screamed again.

A figure loomed over him, in one smooth graceful move the child impaled the thing looming over him. He flinched every time its blood dripped on to his face. Leo trembled; it was from the other person's weight, but fear. He was terrified, not of these people but of himself. He had done this all by himself. Leo stumbled a bit before getting the sword out. With a thud, the dead thing fell onto him, crushing him as he gasped for air. The tiny Rosaline ran over to help him, her tiny hands wrapped around his as she tugged with body shaking sobs.

After a few more attempts Leo managed to get away from the dead mans grip. Rosaline let out a terrified scream before Leo had gotten to his feet, quickly he pulled her back. The boy let out a yelp when something yanked his hair pulling him down. Rosaline kept screaming and screaming why she couldn't stop screaming. The high pitched screams were making his head hurt worse, then, her screams stopped. Leo felt the grip on his hair loosen enough to let him sit up.

"_Leonardo Knightway. __" A familiar British voice cooed._

That black figure with his stormy eyes held onto Rosaline. Leo let his hair fall in his face. The man lifted his head up by his chin with a long finger; his hair fell out of his face. Revealing his dark navy blue eyes, those hunting circles and those bright golden flecks in his eyes_. _

_"__How dare you try to runaway, little boy." _The man told him again, showing a dark smile. That same smile that welcomed him into the darkness that suffocated him, wrapping chains around his freedom. The darkness his mother named, _Pitch Black. _

* * *

This is just a preview, none the less I want to see what people thing. Where do think this will end up. What do you think when or what is happening. Now now, be patient, the answers you seek will arrive sooner then you think. _  
_

Now be a dear, comment, like spread the news. I love you all!


	2. Happy Birth-Day, Leo

O_O..I'm so sorry for the freakishly long chapter. But hey! It's the first chapter woot!

Johnathan and Alexander belong to my friend Blargwhatsittoya,

thanks Blarg for letting me use them! I hope i did well with them!

* * *

Chapter One

Happy Birth-Day, Leo

Lily, a young mother with a dark secret sat in her study in the latest hours of the night, her navy blue eyes rested on a letter. A letter she had written for Leonardo Knightway, her only child, who she loved so much that the very thought of having to write this made her heart shatter. She leaned back in her chair, seeing the young boy sleeping in his fathers' chair, a book open in front of him. A gentle, yet pained smile formed on her mouth, Lily stood up the letter pressed against her chest over her heart.

The young woman giggled again, Leo always fell asleep with his glasses on and a book in his tiny grasp. Gently, she set the book aside, pulled his glasses off before picking him up. She stopped when the fire dimmed before growing again in the fireplace. Lily held Leo tightly before leaving her study, just right behind the fire place, then sealed it.

"..There are may be things I cannot protect you from, but, I can at least try with this until your old enough." Lily whispered as she looked down at him.

Lily brushed his raven bangs away from his face; he had no need to hide from the world. To shroud himself in a darkness that Lily longed to protect him from, he did not need to do such things. She let out a shaky sigh, her throat was burning and itching but to have a sudden coughing fit here would wake up the sleeping child cradled in her arms.

With a soft tap against the hard white marble flooring Lily crossed the house to his room. A dark shadow loomed over Lily's shadow, she stopped. The night crawled with much darker things then she thought, a nuisance was all they were. Lily looked at Leo when he stirred a bit; she placed her hand on top of his head. Leo seemed to calm down and clung to his mother like a young child would cling to their favorite stuffed animal or pet. A nightmare was the first thing Lily thought of; the night seemed to grow dark, hiding the moon's brilliant light.

The young woman was glad to see his door was right there, with a shiver she opened with a push. Slowly Lily walked over to his bed, pulling back the blankets and set him down. After some debate she managed to get to untangle his one hand from her hair. With a small smile she pulled the blankets up over him and let them fall on him, keeping him warm for another night. Brushing his hair back she gently kissed his forehead and then took a step back. He was so precious, who, no why would the darkness ever want to claim him? Lily frowned, because of who he was and what he was truly capable of.

Quickly, after the candle on his desk blew out Lily walked over to his book shelf. Surely the child would not even realize a piece of paper at the very top. Not until he was older and had grown at least, she eyed the letter again before sliding it up there. Lily was soon out of his room and wondering if she should shut the door, he looked so peaceful and happy. Despite how people treated him, it didn't seem to affect him, not with his parents by his side.

"Oh he is precious isn't he?" A mans voice echoed around Lily.

Lily felt a sharp pain go through her chest; slowly she shut the door then rested against it. Few minutes of peace is what she wanted before doing anything else. Soon the urge to cough and that aching pain went away, still Lily didn't seem well enough to take another step. Although, Lily was insanely stubborn about many things, this was one of them. Lily slid her shoes off, before following a long shadow that lead her down stairs.

"Oh Lily, why haven't you given in yet, it's pointless" The shadow sighed.

"I am not a coward unlike yourself Pitch Black. I will not give him up with out a fight! I have told you this many times now and I stand by my choice! He is my child, my little angel, yet my little demon… He will never ever agree to stand by you as an ally!" Lily snapped at the figure.

"You'd rather let the darkness sallow you whole for that brat?" Pitch hissed at her.

"Yes." Lily had spoken very sternly, very powerfully.

A dark shroud of black sand forming in the dimly lit room, Lily didn't move from where she stood. A pendent rested in her hands, soon the dark aura sand sprinkled on to the floor. Lily wasn't touched, not a single dark strand of hair moved. Pitch Black frowned until Lily started to curl up. Lily couldn't hold back the violent coughing fit that was taking her down.

Leo had woken up when he had heard the shouting, it was when he heard the coughing he became panicked. His hand clumsily for his glasses on the end table, no luck. Leo pushed the blankets off then slid off his bed. The air had an eerie chill to it, the walls were no better but that was one way for Leo to get around. His mother coughing had grown closer and louder, but then, it stopped. Plummeting into a silence as the young child slipped down the stairs.

"Mama!" Leo cried out.

Lily barely clinging to the conscious world as she struggled on the floor, Leo she had heard him. Her navy blue eyes slid shut when Leo tripped and slid over to her. Leo slowly looked up at Pitch who was looming over the tiny boy. Pitch smiled at him only to receive a icy glare, he just set his hand on Leo's dark hair then sat down in front of him.

"..Pap-"Leo managed to shout that before Pitch cover his mouth.

With a long finger he had pressed against his gray lips Pitch shushed him, and then uncovered his mouth. He went to speak, then shut his mouth. Markus, Leo's father had heard his child's cry. Pitch's grip faded away as Markus ran down stairs to Lily and Leo.

* * *

Leo stumbled around until the young boy found his glasses with his mother. Lily seemed perfectly fine and well rested and cooking the birthday boy's favorite breakfast. Leo felt around for the table instead of squinting, he had always gotten in trouble for squinting his eyes. His mother always told him that squinting would only make his vision worse.

Lily giggled then grabbed his glasses and slid them onto his face after tapping his nose. Leo smiled a bit, and then thought of last night. Was that real, or was that a dream. He didn't have much time to think about it not with the smell of his moms cooking. A very meaty cheesy omelet, Leo had probable gotten it from his mother. She loved omelet's just as much as the young boy if not more then Leo liked them. Lily laughed as he pulled a chair out and climbed up into the chair.

Lily joined him with two plates with food on them, one her and the other Leo's . The morning was laughter filled and pleasant, Lily stopped as Leo laughed. She thought of what was going to happen today, what she could not prevent. A small frown formed until she picked up something from under the table. Leo had finished his breakfast when Lily set the basket of books in front of him.

"Thank you, mama! "Leo giggled.

"It is your birthday, in fact. "Lily stood up. "We are going out today." She told him cleaning up.

Leo frowned at what she said, his mother was hardly ever well enough to go into town. What If something happened to her?! The boy slid out of his chair and stood in front of the sink, his arms crossed tightly across his chest. Lily giggled as she set the dirty plates down on a counter and ruffled his hair even if it didn't much of anything. His hair was to long to actual get messed up by someone ruffling his hair.

"Ohhh." Lily bent down and picked him up. "I am alright, why else do you think I made sure you got dressed not to mention I made breakfast on my own. I am in perfect shape to go to town to celebrate your birthday." Lily told him as she set him back down.

She held her hand out for him, after some debate in his mind he took her hand. Lily walked down the hall with him to the main entrance where their coats hung. Leo grabbed his as Lily did hers, Leo had already slid his jacket on but Lily seemed hesitant. The grandfather clock ticking in the back seemed to make time so precious, and it was slipping through her fingers like water.

"Mum?" Leo called to her quietly

Lily jumped a bit; she was actual holding her hand out as if water was really slipping between fingers. Leo watched as she giggled nervously and slid her own coat on. She gave Leo a bright smile as she held the door open for him, quickly Leo headed out. Lily quickly followed him after shutting the door and called out to him. Her steps slowed down as she looked back at the house, a price to pay for his safety, he was worth it.

After a bit she ran after Leo, he was smart enough to wait for her. Lily laughed as she scoped the child up in her arms and bordered the carriage. And they were off.

* * *

It took the better part of an hour to get town, Leo waited patiently as his mother watched things go by. As soon at the carriage came to a bumpy stop Leo was on his feet stretching as his mother climbed out. Lily's navy glue gaze swept over the gaze, it seemed like a nice day. The sun was shining through the clouds, people seemed generally pleased and the air was slightly warm.

"Come on baby boy, let me help you down." Lily said holding her hand out for him.

Leo didn't seem keen on the idea of getting out and being around other people who thought foul things of him. How could he let that ruin his birthday, the one birthday his mother had been well enough to do much of anything? Slowly, as if he was scared of slipping Leo took her hand and stepped down cautiously watching where he placed his foot. Even with that attempt he still slipped but Lily had caught him before he had injured himself.

She moved him towards the town before setting him down on his feet. With a waved she lead him deeper into the town. Leo didn't move. He thought of what had happened to recently, that fight he had gotten into, thus leading to his two week suspension from school. What if that happened today, what if he ran into the kid that he had sent to the hospital? What would happen then?

Without warning the young mother took Leo's hand and pulled him into a walk that matched her pace. He looked around, the buildings seemed so gray in the dull sunlight, yet everyone else wore a bright color that stood out against the gray surroundings. Lily looked around, where was that place? She let out a quite sigh, Lily felt awful that she had forgotten the way to her friends shop. That is when she saw the orphanage, those two always created things for children that were homeless.

Lily felt her heart shatter, those children, they seemed happy thank to her friends but still. To see children without families pained her and she was scared that was how Leo was going to end up if she wasn't careful. Looking away from the rather somber building she spotted a quaint toy store, there they where.

"Leo, come with me, I want to take you here, actual I wanted to take you here for a while now." Lily said crossing the walk way with him.

Leo raised an eyebrow ignoring his mother swinging his arm back and forth. This was a toy store; Leo had never been keen on such things, he would get bored of them anyways so why would he have them? Still, Lily ushered Leo into the store. Leo was a little stunned when his mother let his hand go and gave him a gentle nudge toward the shelves of toys.

"Go ahead, they will not bite you." Lily giggled.

Once the child had wandered off Lily went over to the counter. A young man with dark brown hair and deep dark green eyes looked up from something he was craving. He smiled when he saw Lily, he set the slightly craved of wood on the counter. Lily was about to greet the young man when Leo tugged on her dress. When she looked down she could tell he wasn't exactly happy to be here. The boy hid behind Lily when he spotted the man. Slowly, he dared to peek before venturing closer to the counter. The man chuckled when Leo had to lift himself up onto his tip toes just to see.

"Who are you suppose to be?" Leo asked a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"Ahah, my name little boy is Alexander." Alex told him.

Lily shook her head a bit; Leo was going to end up stringing something by trying to see over the counter. He was practically hanging onto the counter then just looking over it. Even as cute as the sight was Lily felt bad that the boy had gotten her cruse of being tiny framed and short.

"Here little guy." Lily told him as she picked him up and setting him on the counter.

Leo tilted his head slightly, even if he was a huge book worm at a very young age there were still things he was a bit clueless about. The young boy was eying the young mans peach fuzz beard; what he knew as fur on someone face. The bliss of being an innocent child and to be learning new things every where you would look, that was how Leo viewed his life.

"Why do you have fur on your face like father?" Leo asked, his innocence shining through.

The man made a face and touched his cheeks. Leo let out an impatient sigh as Alexander thought and thought of something to tell the young boy. Lily shook her head again before pushing his bangs out of his face. Alexander's face lit up as if the man had gotten a billionth idea. Again he stroked his beard and gave Leo and Lily a bright smile.

"Oh, this? I got this while a bear thought I was its husband and kissed me. At the time I had honey all over my mouth, so it got stuck on." He said, not losing his bright smile.

His mother chuckled a bit, Leo eyes widened a bit in excitement and amusement. This man, Leo had clearly taken a likening to him, after all he did remind him of a story he had once read on a stormy night. His mother was bed ridden, and he didn't want to bother her since he could sleep with the loud rumbling thunder. Instead he sunck down stairs and read until he fell asleep, the storm hardly bothered him after that.

"So what is your name, little boy?" Alexander asked him.

"Hmm, My names Leo." Leo told him after debating or not he should tell this Alexander his name, or make him guess.

"Am I to assume that you tell al the children you meet that? Another quick question, what would you have you a child who is literally addicted to books?" She asked him.

Alexander seemed slightly bothered by that question; they were in a toy store. What could actual preoccupy a child like Leo , that was a difficult request. Seeing as how the boy spent more then a few seconds near the shelves before walking back over to his mother. Alexander sighed as he thought for a bit longer as he watched the boy.

. "Well...I have many dolls and other stuffed toys...but I have an idea..." he told her.

Alexander gave them another smile as he reached for his cane and hobbled into the back room. It did not take long for another, slightly older man to come out with a walking stick that tapped the floor before him. He was slightly taller then Alexander, and had sandy blind hair with pale blue eyes. Leo was the first to look up at the man, as if he had some sixth sense he could tell something was wrong. He was blind, not something many people saw often.

"Brother, have you finished the book with the dolls?!" Alexander shouted from the room in back.

"Yes, yes I have, who is there? Do need help?" The older asked as he made his way over to the counter.

"Oh, Alexander said he was looking for something for my baby boy." Lily informed him politely.

Leo's eyes did not move from the older mans pale blue eyes. He watched his movement very carefully, just to see if his theory was right. Lily looked at Leo for a few seconds, his face as usual was difficult to read. Surely he wasn't going to lose his temper by being stuck in a children's toy store. It that was true then Lily wished this day would never come until he got control of his temper just a little bit. The boy tilted his head to the left before opening his mouth slightly as if he was a bout to speak.

"Your blind…are you not." Leo asked him calmly.

Lily covered her mouth in shock as her eyes widened a bit. At least he wasn't about to take the building apart, that was a great relief on her shoulder. Although, what the boy had said was obnoxious and sudden. Just as Lily went to apologize when the older man was calmly patting Leo's cheek then feeling his face just to get a little picture of what the boy looked like? His dark eyes narrowed quite a bit even when the man reached for something.

"Yes, but surely you are not afraid of an old blind gentlemen? My name is Jonathan. "John informed Leo as he set a bowl of candy next to him.

Leo reached for a piece of candy when Lily placed her hand over her heart. It was aching, and her head gave into a bitter merciless throb ever few seconds, or if she blinked. The feeling of death warming over her, it was a chilling thing that would frighten everyone else, but she remained completely calm. Slowly she opened her dark navy blue eyes and watched Alex come out with a crimson colored box in his hands. Lily covered her mouth with her arm as a violent coughing fit came. Each cough racked her body.

The candy Leo was sucking on, a jaw breaker, it shattered when he tightened his jaw. There was no pain at all, if anything the jawbreaker was the one that was crying if it were alive. Leaving it's dignity in the living world as it fell apart. Leo was rubbing his mother's back hoping this fit would pass soon. Alexander was helping her stand reminding her to breathe.

"Lily, let me help you, I am a doctor after all." Alexander told her, not giving her a choice really.

Lily tried to protest but Alexander shushed her as he lead her into the back room. She showed a frown as she pushed her hair back behind her ear. There was no point in trying to get diagnosed for something that simply didn't exist. Lily knew that, Markus knew that, and so did young Leo Knightway.

Leo had hopped off of the counter top when Jonathan caught up with him and pulled him close. The brothers knew Lily, they wanted to help her so badly. Still, they didn't know why she was so ill all of the sudden, but , it did happen after a moonless night. The mere thought of what could have happened, if she really did confront the darkness, had sent a shiver through the older man.

"…She cannot be helped.." Leo told Jonathon dully.

"Why do you say such things, you know she'll be alright." John told him.

"..No doctor could figure out what was wrong before, what makes him any different. A cruse of the bitter darkness to come." Leo replied.

Jonathan slowly sat on his legs in front of Leo, holding onto his small hands. As if he could tell Leo's hair was hiding his eyes he brushed it away before hugging him tightly. Leo blinked a few times, questioning the sudden mans actions. This was a fact of life, everyone was dying anyways. His mother was just dying faster. A single tear slid down his pale face.

"Alexander, I am not trying to appear like some sob story, but I cannot be helped." Lily told him as she watched John and Leo from the door way.

Alexander showed a sudden grief in dark green eyes, that statement managed to shatter his heart in seconds. How could she seem so calm about all of this, no, she wasn't. Not inside, inside it pained her knowing today was her last day. That no one could stop this, her chest burned again ass that bitter headache returned. Going home at this point was a wise choice but when she faced Alexander she walked over giving him a tight hug.

"..He will not be alone, he had his father." Lily told him.

"And us…he can come here after school or when he wants." Alexander suggested.

Lily shook her head moving her bangs out of her eyes as she gave him a kind smile. Alexander could see that this was painful for her through his navy blue eyes. She and Leo shared the same color eyes, though his changed on there own. Even with a strange unseen guilt and sudden sorrow clouding her eyes she gave him a curt nod in a wordless agreement.

Alexander helped her exist the room, Leo looked up at them within seconds. His dark eyes saw the truth, he was right. There was no difference, Alexander couldn't help her either. Lily walked over to Leo, shockingly each step had her usual grace to it. With both of her slender hands she had taken one of Leo's hands tightly. He was the one that started to lead them out of the store as Alexander handed the box to Lily.

"A gift." Jonathan told her.

Leo stopped when Lily had handed it to him, he looked up at her then the two brothers. He opened it a grin appearing on his face with a small giggle. They had made a book with a few mystical dolls. Still Leo liked it for not being a fan of toys at all. Lily gave him a quick kiss on the forehead and whispered happy birthday to him.

"Thanks, good bye." Leo said as Lily waved.

"Take care of yourselves. " Alexander told them as they left.

Lily smiled, watching Leo walk ahead of her so cheerfully, that's when it hit her. The pain in her chest, and throat she could taste something metallic, like blood. Lily suddenly stopped, she trembled as another coughing fit came, this one was worse then another coughing fit she had ever had. She could feel a fever bubble over her mind as she fell to her knees. Leo's frantic calling, and movement blurred together as she fell.

Leo quaked with effort of keeping all his grief that was welding up inside of him. Lily managed to reach out and grab his hand and give his hand a tight squeeze. Leo shut his eyes when her grip loosened and blood pooled from her mouth. The young boy shut up to his feet looking around, a few people were starting to crowd around. Maybe, just maybe they could help them?

"P-Please, s-someone my mother she needs help" Leo told them.

He hardly expected a man to come out and push him back and spit," Who would help a freak like you?' Leo's response was to grab a stone and throw it at him. A small smug smirk showed on his face when the stone hit the back of the man's head. Not that it mattered, Lily had slipped away. It was pretty clear when Alexander came out to help her.

"Come on Lily!" Alexander kept saying trying to get her to breathe again, but it was all for naught. She was simply gone.

Seeing her lie limply in his arms after trying to revive the young mother crushed Leo. Yet, he sat there motionlessly; his brilliant eyes glassy from tears. He did hear Alexander to him to go back to Jonathan, to return to the shop but it didn't seem to reach him for another five minutes. He picked himself up off the ground and walked back to the store. The second he pushed the door open and his eyes swept over the crowd that spilt apart for him Jonathan had found his way to the boy. Quickly he lifted him up then held him tightly.

* * *

Leo had fallen asleep thirty minutes before Markus had gotten to the store. The store was silent with a powerful sorrow. Jonathan held onto Leo's glasses as Alexander stared blankly at the brightly painted walls. Markus didn't hide his own sorrow; it would have been pointless and made him appear cold and heartless .Quickly he walked over to his sleeping child and held him tightly. Petting his head softly when his eyes slowly opened up to a blurry world, where were his glasses? He needed them.

"..pa..pa.." Leo said quietly holding on to him tightly.

Tears streaked his pale face as he shook violently, crying into his fathers shoulder. Alexander took the boys glasses, gently he tilted his chin up and slid his glasses on. The man was truly amazed by Leo's eyes, it was like a newer version of yin and yang. Light and dark, good and evil. Alexander gave the boy a tried smile before limping back to his brother and whispering something in his ear. With the aid of Alexander, Jonathan got up and left the room.

Markus hummed a soothing melody, something Lily would have played for him. slowly his eyes started to drop, as a familiar dark sandy wisps of smoke poured through any cracks. Markus didn't realize, not with his back to the door and his eyes shut tightly, Leo struggled to keep his eyes open. He didn't want to shut them, not now! He shut hi eyes when he felt a cold hand resting on his dark head of hair.

Without any warning Markus was slammed into the wall, along with Leo. Pain shot through them both, Markus was silent after Leo's cry of pain. The younger boy tired to move a bit, his father had fallen unconscious. That was something Leo realized right off the bat, but he had to get his father off of him! In the middle of struggling with his unconscious father a hand jutted and pulled Leo out from underneath Markus.

"Let go of me!" Leo snapped defensively before realizing it was Jonathan.

The boy scowled, he didn't mean to hurt him if he did. However judging by his face slightly covered in pain he had actual kicked him pretty hard. Jonathan let him go like Leo had brutally requested but held onto his hand tightly. The blind man had no time to explain that the shadow beings would lave his father be, they were dull minded, normally figuring an unconscious person was dead already he had started to lead Leo through the shop.

They didn't stop until they had gotten to a large metal door, without asking John lifted Leo up and open the door. With a wicked slam it locked itself as they started there quick descant down stairs. Jonathan had believed, more so hoped that Pitch couldn't get down there. John made sure he had his sword before running and running down those stairs.

After some time the noise up stairs had stopped, it has sent the store and its basement into a deathly silence. Leo looked around; he didn't want to know what it was like for Jonathan, a blind mind to be running in a place like this. What if they feel, what if he got injured because of him.

Leo shut his eyes; he couldn't allow that, he would not allow another person to get hurt for him. His first attempt was squirming a bit; no such luck came for him.

"Stop! Put me down! I have legs that work perfectly fine!" Leo snapped at him.

After a few more steps Jonathan had grown tired of Leo fighting against being held. In the dark silence John sat down on one of the steps and let Leo go. As soon as he was free he stretched, oh ho he hated being held again his own will. Jonathan rested his head in his hand, being blind and running down all those stairs was both stressful and tiring. None the less, the man was back on his feet.

"..Do you think Alexander and my father will be alright?" Leo asked him.

Jonathan didn't know an answer to that. Things did not look good up there, nor did they sound good when they running down stairs. Only fate could tell such things, but to tell Leo that would only angry him John knew that much. Although, in truth Alexander had gotten Markus and himself to this safe room first, Leo and John where the ones in trouble. Leo shuddered as he covered his ears, the spirits kept warning him but he didn't want to hear it. Not when he already knew what was going on.

"…Oh no, I think we passed the door!" Jonathan sighed miserably . "We have to hurry back!"

Leo didn't move a muscle. His dark eyes were dark slits stuck o the tall dark figure. The same one he saw last night, was this the man everyone was so scared of? Jonathan took a step forward only to bump into Leo, the blind man eyes narrowed a bit.

"Leo…What's wrong?" Jonathan asked him.

"Ah, little Jonathan, what a pleasant surprise." The black figure mused darkly.

"Pitch black! You devil, get out of my house!" Jonathan snapped at him.

Pitch grinned at that request, why would he have to listen to him. Why listen to a blind man that would only get in the way of his plans. So the boy could see him, no doubt something to do with everything else he could see. What Leo referred to as the invisible world to everyone else, guardians, Pitch human and other beings a like. Leo jumped when Jonathan pulled him back, placing his sword in front of him, between Pitch and Leo. Pitch just shrugged with a darkly amused smile.

"Leo..are you alright?" Jonathan asked him.

Leo nodded in silence, not expecting Jonathan to spin him around into a tight hug. He didn't struggle this time, but the question of, why is he doing this, his going to die too isn't he?', had popped into his mind. Such things would make a young child break down into a hysterical fit as they clung to that person, yet Leo stood there, almost in shock.

Leo remember this. It is never. Never right for a human to kill a human. No matter what. Understand?" Jonathan told him.

"I..I-I will not forget it, Jonathan." Leo whispered.

Jonathan felt a tear roll down his face before pushing Leo forward through Pitch Black. He had stumbled on the step, almost resulting on falling back and smashing his head into the steps. Yet, something had stopped him, and urged the boy forward. Leo could hear them talking, taunting each other until everything was quiet. Nothing moved, nothing made a single sound. Sudden cry of pain ended that silence and brought so much more with that scream.

"Jonathan! Leo!" Alexander had snapped as he came out of the room.

The brunette saw the child as a shadowy being impaled him with something. Leo's eyes widened as he took a few staggering step away from it. He trembled watching blood drip from Alexander's mouth as he stared at it stunned. The boy must have jumped a foot in the air when he walked into Pitch, quickly he spun around facing him.

"…Shall we leave now? Or should your father die as well?" Pitch asked.

Leo glanced back at his father, Markus shook his head quickly. Leo gave him a weak smile. Being as young as he was, all of this didn't seem worth it. So this was his fate, not something he could choice. Pitch held a hand out for Leo who after five seconds took Pitch's cold hand.

"..Father..I am sorry but..I cannot live with anymore death lingering over my head. "Leo told his father bluntly.

Pitch smiled at the man before stepping behind Leo and ushering the boy forward. What he was doing, it was the right thing right? How could he know so earlier in his life, his mother, Jonathan, Alexander , they all died protecting him from something. The very darkness he had stepped foot on when he agreed with Pitch's terms. Leo didn't look back, he didn't look anywhere but forward into a dark shadow that swallowed the boy.

* * *

Ay-yaa, well the first chapter of Leo's life, the next one will be following shortly.

Love ya guys, and thanks for reading this 5.675 word chapter. None the less, comments would be very appreciated

Follows or favorites would be awesome. Don't forget to tell your pals!


	3. Two Years Later

Chapter Two

Two years later

Today's headline:

_Leonardo Knightway, a loved child by the late Lily Knightway and Markus Knightway is still missing. The where about of his kidnaper are still unknown, it is safe to say that the child may have met an unhappy fate. '__**We are still searching, but we cannot promise anything**__.' Words by the police, the words that would crush any parents hope of seeing their child again. _

Markus let the paper slip from his now pale hands. The man had let himself go, blaming himself for not being able to stop Leo that one day. For not being there stop his wife from leaving the house he had left for good. The man heaved himself off of the chair in a hotel room. Markus had been staying there for the better part of three days now. He felt that he needed to get away, get away for good.

In the drawer of the nightstand rested his hand gun, what he would do with it was questionable. Markus cleared his throat then pulled the drawer open and took the hand gun before resting it on his lap. He drummed his fingers against the metal weapon a few times thinking about Lily and Leo. Tears welded in his eyes as the hand gun made an audible click and he pressed it against his temple.

" , may I come in?" A young worker asked.

The response she received was a loud bang and then a dully thud. The young woman called his name again with some concern as she opened the door. The color crimson had died the white blankets and gray carpets, it pooled still. She covered her mouth; the young woman didn't want to scream but this sight. The sight of death. Covering her ear as she shook her head she let out a horrid scream.

Leo jolted forward in his bed, his breathes were short and ragged. Cold sweat made his dark hair cling to his forehead, after a bit he wiped his forehead. The now eight year old boy swallowed as his dark gaze swept across the dark blurry world. His heart was pounding in his chest that had to be some cruel nightmare right?

After sliding out of his bed he reached for his glasses, making the dark world more apparent and cold. Leo crossed his arms over his chest; he was so sore and so tired that he could sleep for weeks to come. The boy looked around, where did everyone go? Was he really finally alone in this place? Leo stopped and snickered at his own childish hopes of ever being able to escape this place, it had been two years. Two years said enough after everything escaping just didn't seem possible; nothing more than a cruel joke made by the fates.

The eight year old boy tilted his head to the side a bit then removed his glasses. The world blurred, yet there were other things that were not bothered at all. The world, without his glasses didn't appear as dark, cold or lonely. The darkness and regret was replaced with a dim, nostalgic light, a lost hope. Leo's dark gaze swept across the area, and then he looked at his small, pale hands, tilting his head slightly. His hands curled into tight a fist, that's when that burning hatred only grew more and more.

"Leo!" A spirit snapped pulling the eight year child back.

He hit the ground with a soft grunt, the boy did wonder what that was about. As he ran a tiny hand through his long dark hair Pitch's liar quaked for a bit, as if a brief earthquake came and went. Such things hadn't happened before as odd as it may have sounded, but an earthquake seemed rather odd in the bleak caverns. When it came again a sudden slight appeared and a door shot up from the ground. The door had a silver frame, with large double door, pure white as snow.

The scene was rather peculiar, but what threw Leo off and frightened him inside was the dark splatter going across those doors. He picked his glasses up and slid them on, his face paled drastically, watching the dark crimson substance slid down the door. A sudden door with blood splattered across the doors couldn't mean anything good at all. With a loud bang the doors flew open, slamming into the rocky walls before a bloody figure clutching their head staggered out of the doors.

Leo took great steps back away from this dark, mysteries person , he didn't know what this person was cable of. If they were mentally stable, if they were alright in general. The child watched the person stagger forward, struggling to move let alone walk. Finally, they just seemed to give up and stopped moving, that's when _he_ saw the eight year old child. The older man breathes hitched and he stumbled back into the wall, his amber eyes were glowing just like those doors. Leo tilted his head, the man started to breathe again but he sounded so panicked as if he was absolutely terrified by something.

'…are you alright…" A spirit asked the man soothingly.

He couldn't see the spirit, but he could sense, feel them touch him and hear them. How he could do that baffled Leo, but, at least he wasn't completely alone. The child slid his glasses off, watching the spirit come closer to the frighten man. The second one of them placed a comforting hand on his shoulder he jumped and scrambled to get away.

'No need for alarm young one, child….are you frightened of this man?' They asked the pale child after attempting to comfort the man.

"…your eyes…."The man said softly.

Leo's jaw tightened as his head snapped in the opposite direction of the stranger. The spirits eyed the two, a lost stranger who was terrified and a boy who was both curious and frightened by this person. The man had been wearing a blood soaked cloak, the smell of decay and blood was strong and clung to the air. Leo rubbed his forehead, still not bothering to look at the man, not until he stood back up.

He pulled the hood off of his head, his waved mess of raven hair fell in his face as if routine to other days. He was pale, tall and frighteningly skinny, but he had no wounds. There was no scratches, no gashes or busies, he was perfectly fine. Yet, he trembled as if he had a bad cold or was a child scared of something. Leo found it very difficult to trust a man drenched in blood seem perfectly fine, so many thing popped into his mind. None of them were pleasant by any stretch of the imagination.

'..sir,who are you…' A spirit asked him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

He lost it, yet again he scrambled to get away from the unseen. Despite the spirits saying comforting things he didn't calm down, and didn't seem like he was going to anytime soon. Leo blinked once, twice, he wasn't frightened by them was he? The eight year old boy watched how he acted, to Leo it almost seemed like he was afraid of what could happen. That he could hurt them, he kept his hands away from anything and his amber eyes kept darting to around and then he look at the ground.

"….D-don't touch me! Don't even come near me!. I-I will hurt you!" Said the man feverishly.

"…no you will not….you have no desire to wish us harm, do you?" Leo spoke to the stranger; his voice was soft yet strong.

His feverish amber flicked to the boy, slowly, with staggering step he walked towards Leo. Leo trembled a bit, fighting the urge to step back away from this man. He had done something awful he had committed a crime. Whether it was small or large Leo didn't know, but it was enough to encase his heart in an icy fear. Leo held is tongue and glared up at the man, wondering what he was up to…

"…my name is Andrei Ucide.." Andrei told them.

Leo looked at the ground, Andrei Ucide, a name didn't seem to be enough to gain Leo's trust. Andrei Ucide came there through a door, a door splattered with blood, and he stepped through that door drenched in that same blood. Masking the old moldy smell with something putrid, Andrei himself was a sight of macabre. That was not things that lead to an easily earned trust.

"..Leonardo there you are." A familiar British man said, coming from the shadows.

Leo tensed, and then tensed more when Pitch rested a hand on his shoulder. He was touching him, Pitch was touching him with the same hands that he had killed the ones he loved with, and took them away from him. He started to wonder how his father was doing, for two years he had been gone, taken by Pitch Black. At times he could still remember his fathers face, pale and in shock, his eyes filled with despair. All because of Pitch Black and what he wanted.

"..Who..nevermind.. I have some news to share with you,Leo…"Pitch told him, pulling the boy back, or at least trying to get the boy to face him.

"…It's about your father..he has, committed suicide." Pitch said softly, he just wanted to get that done and over with. He already knew what was going to happen anyways, so why would he hold off on anything. "..It's said that he shot himself."

Leo listened with horror, his dark eyes filled tears, threatening to fall down his pale face. Andrei's feverish eyes dimmed and he glared at the man, what right he had to upset a young boy like that. Andrei watched Leo take one step, and then another before Andrei had the chance to lift the boy up off the ground, preventing him from hurting anyone. That boy kicked and screamed, he blamed Pitch and Pitch only.

"..Your lying! You must have killed him! Your nothing but a murderer! No wonder the world hates you! You're nothing but a murderer, something to hate and to be disgusted by! "Leo snapped at Pitch.

Pitch let out a low hiss, and took a few steps forward. That was the first time Leo had actual angered that much, he had said many things but Leo had the curtsey to stay away from such sensitive matters. He loomed over both of them, raised his hand when Andrei said something very quickly, and frantically, something that stopped Pitch within milliseconds. Andrei swallowed and then stepped away from the gaunt man, as if still in shock, Pitch fizzled away into the endless darkness.

Leo trembled with angry, with grief and regret. How did this happen, why did his father?..Did he really kill himself, was it because his only child left him? These questions were emotionally and mentally taking the eight year old boy down and fast. Suddenly Andrei set the boy down, keeping his hands on Leo's tiny shoulders.

"..You must be Leonardo Knightway, don not let one that man says get to you. Do not let the darkness sallow you, do not lose yourself..Your the one light this world needs..and your parents knew that. The little light that will help everyone in the world, don't forgot that. Leo…"Andrei told him.

Leo trembled again, his barriers broke down, and the boy fell to his knees sobbing hysterically. Andrei silently knelt in front of the boy, comforting him, wanting to help the young boy. Leo grabbed the grown mans hand refusing to let go.

"Don't..don't go.."Leo said softly.

Andrei seemed shocked, and then allowed the small child hug him. That's when he made his promise, took the vow of being Leo's guide and older brother.

"..I won't" 


End file.
